1) Study the interobserver variability of the cylindrical coordinate method for ventricular volume measurement, 2) Study the relationship between gestational age at birth and cerebral ventricular volume, 3) Study the change in cerebral ventricular volume over the first mo. of life, 4) Study the effectiveness of serial lumbar punctures in the amelioration of post- hemorrhagic hydrocephalus.